


Układanka

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Chronological, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus, sappy af
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: „Życie to układanka, którą można ułożyć na mnóstwo sposobów.Obawiam się jednak, że Twórca nie przewidział w niej miejsca dla mnie."





	Układanka

Zamykam się przed świadomością, że moje zimne jak lód dłonie trzęsą się tak mocno, gdy trzymam kolejny kawałek pergaminu, po którym tamtego odległego dnia poprowadziłeś pióro, kreśląc niedbałe linie. Słowa. To tylko słowa. Ledwie zapis, ledwie rejestracja twoich myśli.

Chciałeś, bym je poznał. Bym czytał twoje wnętrze w tak, ironicznie, niemalże dosłowny sposób.

Ten pergamin był twym powiernikiem, był posłańcem, który istniał tylko po to, by trafić do mnie. Bym wiedział, jak bardzo tęsknisz i jak nie cierpisz być sam.

Odpowiadałem zawsze tak samo: _przecież nie jesteś sam._

Aż w końcu wyznałeś:  
_to samotność, Scor. To coś, co dusi cię bezlitośnie w każdej chwili, kiedy nie potrafisz czuć się dobrze ze sobą. Kiedy twoje serce bije, ale nie ma dla kogo – bo nawet ty sam siebie nie chcesz – i wszystko w środku to zima; ciemna, pustynna zima. A właściwie, nawet lepiej: to nic. Zupełne, bezczelne nic. Taka żadność. Wszystkojedność. Kiedy wszystko jest tak nieuchronnie realne, że aż przestajesz istnieć._

A potem powiedziałeś mi, że jestem jedyną prawdziwą osobą w twoim świecie. Że inni to koszmar o życiu i niebudzeniu się. Że tylko przy mnie potrafisz być szczery w swoim byciu, że tylko ze mną chcesz.

Jeżeli naprawdę byłeś szczery, kłamstwo najwyraźniej tkwiło zbyt głęboko, byś potrafił je rozpoznać.

 _Tylko dlaczego_ ja _nie byłem w stanie...?_

Łza skapuje na zapisany pergamin, gorąca jak moje pragnienie: pragnienie by cofnąć się w czasie i być bardziej ostrożnym. Twoje imię rozmyło się: czarny atrament, któremu tamtego dnia nadałeś tak piękne znaczenie.

***

Łaskawa złocistość listopadowego zachodu kąpie twoją twarz ściągniętą w powadze zamyślenia. Sweter który masz na sobie zbyt słabo trzyma twoje ciepło i nieskutecznie chroni przez kąsającymi podmuchami nadchodzącej zimy. 

Mam ochotę otulić cię swoim ciałem, podarować ci swoje własne ciepło, gdy tak stoisz sztywno, z rękami w kieszeniach, mrużąc oczy, wbijając wzrok w najdalszy widoczny punkt na horyzoncie.

— Zobacz, Scor. — Pociągasz nosem i wypuszczasz powietrze w ledwie słyszalnym westchnięciu. — Jaki piękny potrafi być ten świat. — Zwracasz wzrok ku mnie; ostatnie tchnienia dnia odbijają się w twoich zielonych oczach.

Przełykam ślinę, a moje nogi same stawiają powolne kroki w twoim kierunku; podświadome przyciąganie bierze górę. Staję za tobą i podnoszę ręce, by zamknąć cię w swobodnym uścisku, kładę głowę na twoim ramieniu.

Niebo wygląda jak oblane lawą; pomarańczowa ognistość słońca całującego czubki wysokich drzew nieodparcie przykuwa mój wzrok.

Ponownie pociągasz nosem, wracając do cichej kontemplacji.

Chciałbym znać tory, po których porusza się twoja świadomość. Chciałbym umieć otworzyć cię i czytać jak książkę.

Jedyne co mogę zrobić, to być.

Ale mówiłeś mi wiele razy, że to wystarczy. Że niczego więcej ci nie potrzeba. Że to takie proste.

_Czy bycie jest proste?_

— A wiesz, co czyni to piękno? — Twój głos jest gładki, delikatny, miękki, jakby... jakby muśnięty snem.

Uśmiech rozkwita nieśmiało na mojej twarzy.

— Co takiego?

Czekam z sercem tłukącym się w żebrach, czując się tak, jakbym stał z tobą na skraju, na szczycie świata, i...

Moje ramiona instynktownie zaciskają się wokół twojego torsu.

Długie, spokojne westchnięcie szepcze o czymś głębokim, wyraża ciebie w tym momencie. Przechylasz głowę, twoja zimna skóra styka się z moją. Ocierasz policzek o mój zmarznięty nos.

— Ty. — Uderzenie serca; i fala płynnego ognia. I drugie uderzenie; i jeszcze jedna gorąca fala. — Bo... ktokolwiek inny byłby tylko... jak cień. Który zasłania światło. Ale ty jesteś... częścią tego światła. To, huh... strasznie ckliwe, nie?

Parskasz cichym śmiechem, a ja nie wiem. Po prostu jakoś tak _nie wiem_ , bo kaskada prawie niewytłumaczalnych emocji, jaka mnie w tym momencie zalewa, niemal rzuca mnie na kolana. Chcę odpowiedzieć, jakoś, jakkolwiek, zrobić coś, co równałoby się wadze twoich słów.

Zamiast tego trwam w paradoksalnym zamrożeniu, Salazar wie jak długo; a następne co wiem, to twoje zziębnięte ciepło mieszające się z moim, gdy w płynnym ruchu odwracasz się, ujmujesz moją głowę w drżące dłonie i pozwalasz mi zapomnieć o całym świecie i pamiętać tylko o tobie, obdarowując mnie tak przejmująco _żywą_ , gorącą mokrością swoich ust.

Wzdycham, odpływając.

***

Twoja skóra lśni niczym złoto, zroszona potem; jesteś żywym cudem dokonującym się na moich oczach.

Ledwo mogę oddychać, ledwo pamiętam, kim jestem; a potem słyszę jedno słowo spływające w westchnięciu z twoich ust... i rozpoznaję je podświadomie: to prośba ubrana w moje imię.

Rytmiczne drgnięcia pulsu na twojej szyi przyszpilają całą moją uwagę, choć i w tym kuriozalnym momencie czuję, gdzieś na obrzeżach świadomości, oszałamiającą każdy cal mojego ciała siłę twojego gnanego instynktem pościgu. _Już blisko..._

Chcę zaspokoić twój szaleńczy głód: chowam twarz we wgłębieniu między twoją szyją i ramieniem, smakując rytm twojego zapomnienia, dysząc w twoją gorącą skórę, goniąc oddech i łaknąc dotyku tak samo, jak ty.

Szepczesz bezmyślnie moje imię, raz po raz, jak mantrę; jakby w transie, niezupełnie świadom, co się tak właściwie dzieje, co się stało, podnoszę się na drżących ramionach, by uciszyć cię, by odpowiedzieć, by pozwolić naszym ustom znaleźć wzajemne wytchnienie.

Twoje ramiona, na ogół silne, wydają się niemal kruche, gdy przytulasz mnie do siebie, przylegając czym tylko możesz. Nie mam zamiaru nigdzie iść, nigdzie odchodzić; nigdy, nigdy, Al. Chcę spędzić tak wieczność, sam na sam z tobą, dzieląc każdą chwilę, każdy ułamek czasu i wszystko poza nim.

Niedokończone zdania otulone oddechami wypełniają naszą przestrzeń i w powoli opadającej mgle, oparach zatracenia, nie udaje mi się uchwycić, co tak właściwie znaczą. Później je zrozumiem. Na razie wiem tylko, że chcę je słyszeć, że chciałbym już zawsze.

Na razie, wszystko jest dobrze. Tak dobrze...

Świat nie istnieje, skurczył się do ciebie i mnie, i to wszystko. To zupełnie, całkowicie wszystko.

***

Srebrzysta para wzbija się leniwie ku górze, wirując w miękkich kształtach nad kubkiem gorzkiej, czarnej kawy. Moje skromne łyki to tylko okazjonalna przerwa w kontemplacji wszechobecnej bieli za oknem, w śledzeniu pojedynczych, losowo wybranych płatków opadających z gęsto zachmurzonego nieba. Jego neutralna szarość gra harmonijnie z moim nastrojem. Uśmiecham się. Bez powodu.

A może i jest powód, tylko zakopany gdzieś głęboko, głęboko... jak zbrązowiałe liście pod tym śniegiem.

— Hej, Scor. Masz dzisiaj wolne?

Zwracam głowę w twoją stronę, obserwuję, jak przeciągasz się leniwie i ziewasz szeroko, powłócząc ku mnie nogami przez nasz salon. Twój zaspany głos idealnie akcentuje burzę twoich wysmaganych snem włosów, nierówne linie na twarzy, od poduszki, i półprzytomne spojrzenie spod ciężkich jeszcze świeżym zbudzeniem powiek.

Kiwam głową i biorę kolejny krótki łyk, zlizuję resztki kawy z górnej wargi.

— Naharowało się przez miesiąc, to i jest nagroda.

Uśmiech, który ci posyłam, musi promienieć satysfakcją, bo robisz tę minę, którą zawsze robisz, gdy go widzisz.

— Za nikogo nie poświadczam, ale jak na moje, zasłużyłeś.

Znów się przeciągasz, mrucząc cicho – ten niski dźwięk wibrujący w twoim gardle; uwielbiam, gdy tak robisz – a potem, z westchnięciem zadowolenia, usadzasz się wygodnie na moich kolanach, wspierając ramieniem owiniętym wokół mojej szyi. Pachniesz porządnie wymolestowanym łóżkiem.

— Myślałem, że nie lubisz gorzkiego — zauważam spokojnie, gdy wyswobadzasz w połowie już pusty, choć wciąż gorący kubek z mojej dłoni.

Twój potężny łyk poprzedza tylko lekceważące wzruszenie ramionami; ale mina, jaka w następnej sekundzie rozkwita na twojej twarzy, jest niemal komiczna.

— Ugh... Ew... — Niedbale ocierasz usta rękawem swojej szarej piżamy, wciskając mi kubek z powrotem w dłoń. — Tia. Jednak nie lubię.

Zamykasz oczy na głębokim westchnięciu. Odstawiam kawę na zimny parapet, by móc objąć cię w pasie. Radośnie reagujesz, zmieniając nieco pozycję, siadając okrakiem na moich udach, a twoja głowa opada na moje ramię.

— Ale mi się nieee chce... — mruczysz w moje ucho, gładząc dłonią to wrażliwe miejsce pomiędzy moimi łopatkami. Wzdrygam się mimowolnie na kaskadę ciepłych iskierek rozpływających się po moim ciele jak błyskawice.

— Znów mam ci przypomnieć, że _sam chciałeś_ pracować?

Opieram głowę o twoje ramię, zwracając ją ku oknu, by obserwować padający śnieg. Chyba wzmógł w intensywności; hmm, szkoda, wolę jak jest spokojniej...

— To był głupi pomysł. Czemu mi pozwoliłeś, Scor? Powinieneś był mi nie pozwolić.

Prawie nie udaje mi się powstrzymać przemożnej ochoty, by przewrócić oczami na twój zakrawający o wyrzuty ton. Czyli jednak znów się w to bawimy. Ech, Al; który to już raz? Zdaje się... dobijamy do dziesięciu.

— Nie dałbyś mi sobie nie pozwolić. — Przerabialiśmy to już wystarczająco; odpowiadam właściwie na automacie.

— Nikomu nie dałbym sobie nie pozwolić.

Tia, nic nowego.

— Dokładnie.

Przesuwam dłoń ku górze, pozwalając jej sunąć po gładkim materiale twojej piżamy, ciepłej od emanującego z twojego ciała gorąca, a potem dotrzeć do tych skrzacich kudłów, które tak... uwielbiam.

— Ale. — Druga dłoń dołącza do pierwszej: tym razem pozwalasz palcom wędrować bezpośrednio po dolnej części moich pleców; ach; nie potrafię powstrzymać błogiego westchnięcia. — Ale tobie bym dał, Scor. Tobie bym dał. Wiesz? Po prostu niewystarczająco się postarałeś.

— Mówisz? 

Trochę gubię kurs; twój ciepły oddech rozgrzewa moją skórę, gdy przyciskasz twarz do mojej szyi.

— Ano — dociera do moich uszu, przytłumione. 

Kolejne ciche westchnięcie domaga się ujścia. Puszczam je wolno.

— Rozumiem w takim razie, że gdybym się teraz _postarał_ i kazał ci rzucić tę pracę i siedzieć na moim, och, jakże ogromnym majątku... posłuchałbyś?

To pytanie to bardziej część niepisanego scenariusza, bo przecież nie pierwszy raz prowadzimy tę rozmowę. Najwyraźniej lubisz to robić, choć z jakiego powodu – pozostaje w sferze moich domysłów. Może po prostu potrzebujesz odświeżać świadomość o faktycznym powodzie swojej decyzji? Może chcesz umacniać pretekst?

Czuję rytm twojego serca: jak przebija się przez twoją skórę, ubranie, bym mógł go zarejestrować; jak odmierza twój czas... sekundy, kawałki sekund...

— Powiem ci jak wrócę — oznajmiasz, wstając powoli, jakby walcząc ze sobą, choć mimo tego brzmiąc znacznie bardziej energicznie, niżbym się spodziewał od ciebie, o takiej porze, w takim temacie.

— Wrócisz skąd?

Przewracasz oczami; tak, racja, głupie pytanie.

— Z pracy. A teraz — dodajesz, sięgając po odstawiony na parapet kubek — idę się umyć.

Twoje płonące wręcz wstrząsającą zawziętością oczy nie opuszczają moich, okraszonych uniesionymi brwiami, gdy podnosisz kubek do ust.

— Ugh... — Krzywisz się okropnie, odstawiając go z powrotem na parapet ze stuknięciem na tyle głośnym, że wywołuje nieproszony grymas na mojej twarzy. — To wstrętne. Jak ty możesz to pić, nie ogarniam, wiesz?

***

_Za dużo powietrza. Za dużo tlenu._

— Um... Scorpius. — Ciepły ciężar. Gdzieś przy szyi. — Hej, spokojnie. Oddychaj; spokojnie.

 _Nie._ Nie, nie. Powiedzcie mi, gdzie jest. Po prostu mi powiedzcie. Nie, lepiej nic już nie mówcie: zaprowadźcie mnie tam. Od razu. Natychmiast.

Co się, _do jasnej cholery_ , stało?

— Dobra, potrzeba będzie—uh, może—moment. Dobra. Trzymaj.

Szklanka. Z czymś zielonkawym. Ładnie pachnącym. Jak kiwi. I coś jeszcze.

I po co? Po co mi to dajecie? 

Prycham, zataczając się ku emocjonalnemu skrajowi. 

— Wypij, okej? A potem—

Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła rozpryskującego się wraz z zawartością na kremowych kafelkach w jakiś fascynujący sposób koi mój umysł.

Nie, _nie okej._

— Nie chcę żadnych eliksirów uspokajających. Nie chcę niczego — słowa kipią z moich ust powoli, tak zimne, że aż parzą — tylko Albusa. Chcę wiedzieć, co się stało.

Czemu, do kroćset, wszyscy patrzą się na mnie tak, jakbym właśnie oznajmił, że przybywam z innej galaktyki i za moment pozbawię ich wszelkich wspomnień? Czy utrata samoświadomości byłaby perspektywą aż tak mrożąco krew w żyłach potworną?

Naprawdę?!

Tymczasem ja czekam na... _cokolwiek_ , dosłownie umierając ze strachu, zalewając się lodowatym potem i rozpaczliwie zachłystując powietrzem, ale jedyne co dostaję, to nakaz siedzenia tu i jakiś głupi napój otumaniający emocjonalnie. 

Absurd. Po prostu _absurd._

Jedyne co mnie w tym momencie uspokoi, to twoja solidna żywość, Al. Ale oni zdają się mieć to gdzieś. 

Albo...

_„... nie ma sensu... dowiedzą... niż wcale... trzeba... na pewno... kilka godzin..."_

Przeklęte głosy, głupie szepty.

Nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy zamknąłem oczy. 

Ale... co to w ogóle znaczy?

Co to wszystko znaczy?

Nie obchodzą mnie. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, co się stało. Gdzie jesteś. Co się stało.

Chcę tylko, żebyś tu był. Albo nie. Nie tu. Nie w tym chorym miejscu, gdzie od nikogo nie idzie doczekać się czegokolwiek użytecznego.

Chcę po prostu... żeby wszystko było normalnie. Jak każdego innego dnia. Każdego dnia, gdy wracasz do domu... chociaż zwykle i tak to ty czekasz na mnie.

Czekasz.

Czekanie.

A ja siedzę tu – muszę tu siedzieć – i _czekam_. Chyba oszaleję. Chyba już oszalałem. Nie czuję nic. Wszystko nie-istnieje. Nieważne.

Chcę tylko być z tobą, jak zawsze o tej porze, jeść kolację, nie rozmawiając o niczym, zupełnie, tylko zwyczajnie smakując bycie... albo oglądając coś w tym fascynującym urządzeniu, które nazywasz „telewizorem".

Na zewnątrz śnieży. Okropnie. Byłbym wdzięczny za teleportację i czarodziejskie środki transportu, gdyby nie to, że trawi mnie żywcem umieranie. 

Za oknami wieje lodem i sypie śniegiem i cały świat to zimowa wściekłość. 

To tak bardzo scena o mnie.

Zaś tymczasem ja... Ja mogę tylko siedzieć w tej przeklętej, niebywale opustoszałej z pacjentów i delikwentów izbie i czekać. Nie wiem nawet na co.

_Al, proszę... niech ci nic nie jest..._

***

Szukam cię, lecz jedyne co znajduję, to wyblakłe odbicie w zmatowiałym srebrze.

Wołam, zdzierając gardło aż pozostaje mi niemy szept, ale nikt nie odpowiada. Twoje łóżko jest puste. Przestał śnić na nim twój niezaspokojony duch. Już dawno.

_dawno..._

_dawno..._

_dawno..._

Jak bardzo? Ile lat minęło? Może to były dni?

Może to wciąż są dni?

Gładzę skromnie rzeźbioną rączkę twojej różdżki. Jej koniec jest ciepły, blisko mu do gorączki. Zupełnie jakby niewidzialnie płonął. Jakby nieistniejący ogień tlił się na tym małym calu drewna.

Zupełnie jakbyś trzymał ją w swojej zaciśniętej dłoni, posyłając fale grzmiącej siły przez dumne dwanaście cali leszczyny tryskające złowróżbnym strumieniem zwodniczo wesołych, pomarańczowych iskier.

Twoje oczy lśniłyby jak autentyczne, szlifowane szmaragdy rozpalone żarem rozgrzanych do czerwoności słońc. Twoja twarz krzyczałaby „ _nie!_ ", twoje ciało drżałoby we wzbudzeniu,

i ktokolwiek byłby powodem, nie śmiałby się ruszyć, zmrożony lękiem o każdy kolejny ułamek sekundy.

Dotknąłem kiedyś tej magii; twych uczuć ulatniających się w elektryzujących przestrzeń uderzeniach serca. Usłyszałem wtedy kilka najniższych nut smętnej melodii twojej samotności, poznałem smak twojej desperacji.

Otarłem gorzkie łzy z twojej zastygłej w złamanym uporze twarzy i czułem razem z tobą, jak to jest nie istnieć.

A potem wrócić i chcieć odejść na zawsze.

Pozwoliłem sobie, wtedy, pozwolić ci tonąć. Opadłem na dno z tobą. I z tobą sięgnąłem szczytów, których nigdy wcześniej nie byłem w stanie nawet zobaczyć: osnute pozostawały dokuczliwie mgłą nieprzewidzianego.

Naiwnie wieszczyłem sobie spełnienie każdego grzesznego snu, zacienioną głębią siebie wierzyłem, miałem nadzieję, _pragnąłem._

Nie dostałem tego, czego chciałem. Zupełnie nie.

Dostałem coś lepszego.

To piękno, które jest nieposłusznym synem cierpienia. To cicha klątwa, subtelny morderca, czający się na nieświadomą ofiarę niczym wampir, głodny momentu, gdy wbije się w młode ciało i spije ostatnie krople esencji.

To narkotyk, który po wieki będzie krążył w moich żyłach, wyniszczając moje jestestwo, nagradzając znieczuleniem.

Wtedy, na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej, mając miliardy gwiazd nad głową i ciebie tuż obok – _tak blisko_... – nie myślałem. Po prostu nie myślałem. Chciałem tylko jednego: przestać.

Udało ci się.

Lecz ja... wciąż nie potrafię chcieć wystarczająco. Każdego dnia i każdej nocy szukam cię, błagając o _jeszcze jeden raz, tylko jeden_... lecz jedyne co znajduję, to wyblakłe odbicie w zmatowiałym srebrze.

Może to ma być moja lekcja. Moja szansa.

Może powinienem w końcu... _przestać._

Może wtedy dotrę tam, gdzie dotarłeś ty. I może... może się spotkamy. Raz jeszcze. I do końca.

Na wieczność. Tam, gdzie czas nie istnieje, a bycie i niebycie zacierają się.

I wtedy, wreszcie, żaden z nas nie będzie już samotny. Żaden z nas nie będzie już musiał.

***

Uświadamiam sobie wszechogarniające ciepło. Świat wokół mnie porusza się w dziwnie znajomy sposób.

— Scor? Scorpius? Słyszysz mnie?

_Ciebie?_

Kim jesteś?

Gdzie istniejesz? 

Jak istniejesz?

Czy mogę cię zobaczyć? 

Czy masz jakiś kształt?

Świat znów się porusza; niemal gorące ciepło dotyka mnie; tak delikatnie, tak czule... To przyjemne. Uczucie, którego nie znam, a jednocześnie wydaje się tak oczywiste. Jakby istniało jako część mnie od... od... od... początku.

Nie potrafię przypomnieć sobie _początku._ Wiem tylko, że znam to uczucie bardzo dobrze i że pamiętam je tak, jakby było ze mną przez cały czas. _Przez caaały czas..._ Choć przecież pojawiło się dopiero chwilę temu.

A może więcej niż chwilę temu? Może...

...może zgubiłem pamięć o czasie.

— Przypomnij... sobie...

O. Nowy dźwięk. Zdaje się dochodzić... ze mnie.

— Co mam sobie przypomnieć? Merlinie; Scor, spójrz na mnie. Możesz otworzyć oczy?

Brzmisz ciężko, jakby coś cię dusiło. Pomogę ci... Spróbuję. Ale jak?

_Możesz otworzyć oczy?_

Otworzyć oczy... otworzyć...

— Mmmhm... — wypływa ze mnie, jakby coś ze środka mnie zagrało ten dźwięk.

Coś się dzieje; parodia oświecenia; świat nagle jest taki... pełen wszystkiego. Kolory, kształty... i światło. Jedno; albo wiele. A może to to samo... Wszystko to samo...

— Co to znaczy? — szepczę, a coś ciepłego na moich plecach popycha mój tors w lewo. To... To ty, prawda?

Podnoszę wzrok; moją głowę przenika uciskający ból, każe natychmiast zamknąć oczy, lecz nim się temu poddaję, udaje mi się zarejestrować nowy obraz: zieleń, beż, czerń. Oczy, skóra, włosy.

To _ty_. To...

— Scorpius, nie, nie odpływaj mi tu znów. Proszę, zostań ze mną. Dobrze? Scor, słyszysz mnie? Scorpius?

Słyszę, Al. Słyszę.

Och! _Albus._ Pamiętam! Więc musisz być ważny. _Jesteś_ ważny; dla mnie.

— Mów dalej — wydobywa się z moich ust, tak ciche, że nie jestem pewien, czy w ogóle powstało, czy w ogóle zostało w moim gardle ubrane w brzmienie. 

Przez moment nie czuję swojego ciała. Chyba. I cisza jest wszędzie – niespodziewanie niemiły dźwięk. Lub jego brak. Ale _szumi_ – szumi we mnie i wokół mnie. Choć nie wiem, tak właściwie, gdzie jestem, a gdzie mnie nie ma. Gdzie się kończę i gdzie zaczynam. Czucie... jest takie dziwne.

— Co? — Przyjazne ciepło delikatnie porusza moją głową, odchyla ją do tyłu. Czuję coś dziwnego, coś na twarzy; jakby świeciło na nią słońce, grzejąc, mrowiąc uwagą. Pewnie na mnie patrzysz... — Co ci jest, Scor? Coś cię boli?

Znów to ciepło... Podnoszę rękę i zamykam dłoń wokół twojej, nerwowo tańczącej po moim czole, policzkach.

— Nic mi nie jest, Al. — Wzdycham głęboko; twoje palce zaciskają się wokół moich. — Chcę tylko, żebyś był. Dobrze? Chcę wiedzieć, że jesteś.

Najpierw cichy odgłos przełykania śliny dźwięczy w przestrzeni przez trochę – nie wiem, jak długo; nic nie wiem... chyba nic – a potem uśmiecham się na kojący ton twojego głosu:

— Jestem, Scor. Zawsze.

Ale co to znaczy „zawsze"? Czy to takie dłuższe _teraz?_

— I teraz? Teraz też, Al? Albus?

Chociaż... Teraz jest zawsze. Bo co innego istnieje, niż teraz? Więc... czy to ma znaczenie? Liczy się tylko to, czy wiadomo, o co chodzi. Ale ja nie wiem, czym dla ciebie jest _zawsze_. To ledwie koncept; i kto wie, może nadałeś mu inne znaczenie? 

_Nie wiem..._

Pływam w bezimiennych formach, bezforemnych istnieniach, czując ich miękkość, lecz jedyne, co wydaje się żywe, to ten kawałek ciebie, z którym łączy się moja dłoń.

To tak, jakbyś trzymał mnie przy sobie, bym nie odleciał, bym nie uciekł w... w gdzieś. Ale ja nie chcę nigdzie iść, nie chcę być nigdzie indziej niż tu, gdzie ty. Dokładnie tu.

— Teraz też. Tak.

Twój głos jest spokojny, tak prawdziwie i głęboko, po raz pierwszy od kiedy pamiętam. 

— Przede wszystkim teraz.

Potężna porcja tlenu, której dostarcza mi szerokie ziewnięcie, zalewa mnie mgłą; parą; chmurą.

Wszystko jedno.

I tak wciąż tu jestem. Nie potrzebuję wiedzieć. Wystarczy _czuć_. Wtedy istnieję.

Co czuję? Czuję twoją ciepłą dłoń.

— Więcej... — mruczę, ledwo otwierając usta, ledwo znajdując siłę.

Próbuję pociągnąć cię ku sobie, bo słowa uciekają. Zostaje już jedno, tylko jedno; kurczowo się go trzymam.

— Albus... Albus... — powtarzam, usiłując pamiętać.

Moje ciało instynktownie przylega do twojego.

— Albus... Albus... Albus... — dyszę, bo oddychanie nagle staje się męczące, trudne; chyba zapominam...

Gorąca mokrość spływa po mojej skroni. Pociągam nosem. Cudownie miękkie, cudownie solidne ciepło otula mnie zewsząd. I twój głos... Ale nie wiem, co znaczy. Czemu nie wiem, Al?

_Więcej łez._

Nie wiem nic. Wszystko uciekło. Istnienie to jedyne, co umiem. _I ty_. Ty jesteś; jesteś ze mną.

Nie muszę pamiętać. _Teraz_ wystarczy.

***

„Istnieję. Tyle wystarczy."

„Scorpius... To nie—..."

„Nie to samo? Ale czemu miałoby być to samo? To nudne. A tak, przynajmniej, zobaczysz świat inaczej. Nie będzie zwyczajnie. Ale to przecież... to przecież nie znaczy, że nie będzie dobrze."

„Po prostu... chciałbym znów mieć cię takiego, jakim byłeś. Żebyś... Żebyś wrócił."

„Jestem, Al. To wciąż ja."

„Tylko że... To nie to samo. To _jednak_ nie jest to samo, Scor. A to, że tego nie wiesz, nie znaczy, że to nieprawda."

Nie chcę pamiętać kim byłem. Chcę pamiętać kim _jestem_. „W takim razie kim jestem? Dla ciebie...?"

_Scorpius._

„Wiesz, Al. Przecież wiesz. To ja. Może jest inaczej, ale... ale to wciąż ja."

„ ..."

„To wciąż ja..."

_Pusta muszla..._

„Ale to wciąż ja..."

„ ..."

„Przecież... Al..."

_Przez ciemnej nocy gardziel bezdenną połknięty,_  
_zagubiony, poddany, stracony,_  
_zniknąć musiał, zniknąć musiał_  
_– rozmyte wspomnienie..._  
_na dnie serca, co przestało pragnąć,_  
_porzucone._

**Author's Note:**

> No to ten... może być? Bez wątpienia nie jestem mistrzem fabuły. Plus, uwielbiam niejasność. Znaczy, pisać; czytać to już nie. W gruncie rzeczy, piszę głównie dla siebie, więc takie tam luźne dziwności czasem wychodzą; aczkolwiek opinia innych... cóż, to ekscytujące ją poznawać. Miłą czy niemiłą – już mniejsza; byle była szczera.


End file.
